Coliseum
General Info Schedule The Coliseum is an arena introduced in OPTC 5.0 (in September'16) where you can fight and obtain characters that do not appear anywhere else in the game. Ideally, you will want to clear all smaller battles and then farm the boss posters and other rewards on the toughest, 20 to 50 stamina "Chaos" difficulty (it has ~6,300 EXP but is usually pretty tough). Now, on to details. Coliseum appears on Extra Island. Every new character stays for 3 weeks, which means you can encounter them over 9 days (these days, usually for a full month, give or take, through not necessarily every day - every second or so). They go through some sort of rotation and reappear every few months when new Colosseum batches are released, similar to Fortnight release schedule. Each coliseum will feature between two to five different farmable characters. Originally Coliseum was available only on Wednesdays, Saturdays and Sundays. Since October 2017 Coliseum frequency increased, with the 'return' (or 'repeat') Coliseum featuring only some old units added. The 'return' Coliseum appears on Tuesdays and Fridays and is on a 2-week rotation and never features new units, only ones that appeared in past Coluseums. Since June 2018 the 'repeat/return' Coliseum now features the new Coliseum boss too, so it is not really a 'repeat/return' anymore, and the coliseum schedule got rather confusing. As of 8.4.0 in Fe'19 coliseum was extended to all days of the week. 2018 also introduced Neo Coliseum s described on a separate page. Loot Loot in Coliseum includes turtles, cotton candy, cola, forbidden tomes (aka socket books), boss posters and manuals for the boss characters. Non-boss characters, including mini-bosses, which the game can pull from anywhere, WILL '''NEVER '''DROP A POSTER. The only poster that can drop is for the final character on the final stage. As usual, the drop rate increases with difficulty. Any final stage boss has a drop chance (yes, that means you can get posters on final Exhibition and Underground stages), but only Chaos has a 100% drop rate. Clearing each battle for the first time will generate some extra rewards, from rainbow gems to other loot. Like fortnights, these completion rewards wont be earned again even if the Coliseum reappears in the future. What kind of rewards is pretty much set and similar for all difficulties, and as for the loot, of course with higher difficulties giving better loot (50 stamina Chaos coliseums have a very high, maybe over 50%, drop rate for forbidden tomes, for example). As usual, quality of characters you can recruit varies. Some characters can appear only on some difficulties, and as usual, the ones exclusive to the hardest (chaos) level are probably the most useful. Some of the non-chaos characters like Mr. 7 and Ms. Father’s Day are pretty useless while others like Coby, Hero of the Battlefield Navy Petty Officer are totally solid. Similarly, among Chaos level characters there are ones which are very useful (a lot) and a few which are not very appealing (ex. Diamond Jozu Whitebeard's Third Division Commander ). Difficulty and battle structure Coliseum has 3 different tournaments for every wave, with 3 difficulty levels: * Exhibition (3 easy battles, 2x10 stamina and the 15 stamina boss battle). * Underground (4 medium battles, 3x15 stamina and the 20 stamina boss battle) * Chaos (5 hard battles, 4x20 stamina, and the 30 stamina boss battle. The difficulty here, particularly of the final battle, can be compared to 40-60 stamina Raid/Clash). Rewards: 1 Forbidden Tome, 1 Amber Hime, 5x Cotton Candy, 3 x Gems , 5x Forbidden Tomes. Since the 18th Wave, some Chaos coliseums have a different stamina distribution - 4x10 or 4x20 stamina, and the final one is 50 stamina. Like most features in Extra Island, the recomended level for going in is shown in the Tips section, even if the crew you have is usally far more decisive than the level. The opening battles of each arena must be cleared in order. Every battle is always 5 rounds long, no exceptions. Once you clear an opening battle, the next one is unlocked permanently. So even if you can't clear a battle before the Coliseum ends you can retry from where you left or farm in a cleared stage. You will face the droppable boss in the last round of the last battle. Depending of the boss, he may come or summon units to aid him. In Chaos difficulty, the final boss battle always feature the enemy from the 4th opening battle on the 4th round. Chaos boss battles usually work like this: you get 3 rounds of grunts, boosters and evolvers (one of which always has a turtle that hits for ~2.2k in case you need to stall), then the enemy from the 4th opening battle, then the actual boss. The enemy on the 4th round generally has considerably less HP than what they had when you fought them on their opening battle, and sometimes they hit for slightly less damage; specifics vary from sub-boss to sub-boss. They will bring any grunts they had in their boss battle. This pattern is different in a 50 stamina Coliseum, where the 3rd battle will also feature a boss, this one randomly chosen from stages 1-3, again with less HP and grunts if any previously. The 4th stage for 50 stamina is the usual 4th battle boss. This may become more diverse in the future, for example the 50 stamina Shiryu coliseum featured a miniboss (Doc Q) and the final boss (Shiryu) together on the 5th stage.Newer Arenas, like Lucy's, may feature mini-bosses even in the lower difficulties. All Coliseums can feature a rare secret stage with . He has very high defense, ~50HP, CD=2 and ATK of ~5500. He is guaranteed to drop a Forbidden Tome. Some Coliseums can be followed by an Ambush (this is noted in the description of limited time events). History Coliseum schedule is no longer updated since summer 2018, it got too confusing, and nobody ever said this list was useful. (Feel free to take it over; list of raid bosses by chronological appearance can be also found in the German community guide). Main 1st Wave: Lucky Roux & Rebecca *09-14-16 (19:00) to 09-15-16 (18:59) *09-16-16 (19:00) to 09-18-16 (18:59) *09-21-16 (19:00) to 09-22-16 (18:59) *09-23-16 (19:00) to 09-25-16 (18:59) *09-28-16 (19:00) to 09-29-16 (18:59) *09-30-16 (19:00) to 10-02-16 (18:59) 2nd Wave: Smoker, Hina, & Urouge *10-05-16 (19:00) to 10-06-16 (18:59) *10-07-16 (19:00) to 10-09-16 (18:59) *10-12-16 (19:00) to 10-13-16 (18:59) *10-14-16 (19:00) to 10-16-16 (18:59) *10-19-16 (19:00) to 10-20-16 (18:59) *10-21-16 (19:00) to 10-23-16 (18:59) 3rd Wave: Mr. 7/Ms, Father’s Day, Basil Hawkins, & Wyper *10-26-16 (19:00) to 10-27-16 (18:59) *10-28-16 (19:00) to 10-30-16 (18:59) *11-02-16 (19:00) to 11-03-16 (18:59) *11-04-16 (19:00) to 11-06-16 (18:59) *11-09-16 (19:00) to 11-10-16 (18:59) *11-11-16 (19:00) to 11-13-16 (18:59) 4th Wave: Captain Kid, Miss Sadie, Smoker, Doberman & Urouge *11-16-16 (19:00) to 11-17-16 (18:59) *11-18-16 (19:00) to 11-20-16 (18:59) *11-23-16 (19:00) to 11-24-16 (18:59) *11-25-16 (19:00) to 11-27-16 (18:59) *11-30-16 (19:00) to 12-01-16 (18:59) *12-02-16 (19:00) to 12-04-16 (18:59) 5th Wave: Ben Beckman, Basil Hawkins, Ace, Coby & Lucky Roux *12-07-16 (19:00) to 12-08-16 (18:59) *12-09-16 (19:00) to 12-11-16 (18:59) *12-14-16 (19:00) to 12-15-16 (18:59) *12-16-16 (19:00) to 12-18-16 (18:59) *12-21-16 (19:00) to 12-22-16 (18:59) *12-23-16 (19:00) to 12-25-16 (18:59) 6th Wave: Dorry, Apoo & Rebecca * 11/28 - 1/15 7th Wave: Alvida, Wyper & Coby * 1/18-2/5 8th Wave: Franky, Broggy, Yokozuna & Hina * 2/8-2/26 9th Wave: Vista, Paulie, Alvida, Urouge & Mr. 7/Ms. Father’s Day *03-1-17 (19:00) to 03-2-17 (18:59) *03-3-17 (19:00) to 03-5-17 (18:59) *03-8-17 (19:00) to 03-9-17 (18:59) *03-10-17 (19:00) to 03-12-17 (18:59) *03-15-17 (19:00) to 03-16-17 (18:59) *03-17-17 (19:00) to 03-19-17 (18:59) 10th Wave: Capone, Lulu, Apoo & Rebecca * 3/22-4/9 11th Wave: Jozu, Brownbeard, Sadie & Smoker * 4-12-4/30 12th Wave: Killer, X Drake, Wyper, Lucky Roo & Coby * 5/3-5/21 13th Wave: Apoo, Vista, Alvida, Ace & Hawkins * 5/24-6/11 *yes, repeats only 14th Wave: Zephyr, Ain, Binz, Dorry & Broggy * 6/14-7/2 * first 'movie' coliseums 15th Wave: Saga, Musshuru, Kid, Uroug & Mr. 77/Ms. Father’s Day * 7/5 - 7/23 * movie coliseums part 2 16th Wave: Moria, Coby, Killer, Capone & Paulie * 7/26 - 8/13 * With Young Whitebeard ambush (first time ambushes introduced to Coliseum) 17th Wave: Kuro, Don Chinjao, Miss Valentine, Alvida, Apoo & Ben Beckman * 8/16 - 9/3 18th Wave: Kinemon, Kanjuro, Marguerite, Vista & Hina * 9/6 - 9/24 19th Wave: Byrnndi World, Suleiman, Ganfor, X Drake & Wyper * 9/27 - 10/15 20th Wave: Gladius, Orlumbus, T-Bone, Somoker & Ben Beckman * 10/18 - 11/5 21st Wave: Marco, Ideo, Dorry, Broggy & Sadie * 11/8 - 11/25 22nd Wave: Shiryu, McGuy, Coby, Killer & Lucky Roux * 11/29 - 12/17 23rd Wave: Dogstorm, Harudin, Vista, Capone, Hina & Yokozuna * 12/20 - 1/7 24th Wave: Cat Viper, Machvise. Moria, Wyper & T-Bone * 1/10- 1/28 25th Wave: Diamante, Shishilian * 1/31 - 2/18 26th Wave: Kyros, Lucy, Rebecca, Don Chinjao, Suleiman * 2/21 - 3/11 27th Wave: Dellinger, Lao G, Kinemon, Dorry, Broggy * 3/14 - 4/1 28th Wave: Raizo, Moria, Kanjuro, Gin, Mr. 7/Ms. Father’s Day * 4/4 - 4/22 29th Wave: Blenheim, Arlong, Ace, Dogstorm * 4/25 - 5/13 30th Wave: Foxy, Gladius, Don Chinjao, Rebecca * 5/23 - 6/3 31st Wave: Eneru, Gedatsu, Ain, Lao G, Zephyr, Binz *6/6 - 6/17 32nd Wave: Eneru, , Diamante, Urouge, Lucy * 6/20 - 7/1 33rd Wave: Pedro, Sandersonia, Marigold, Dogstorm, Harjudin * 7/4 - 7/15 Return 1st Wave: Apoo, Moria, Rebecca * 10/16-10/27 2nd Wave: Ace, Kid, Brownbeard * 10/30-11/10 3rd Wave: Zephyr, Franky, Binz * 11/13-11/24 4th Wave: Saga, Musshuru, Byryndi, Ain * 11/27-12/8 5th Wave: Mr. 7 and Ms. Father’s Day, Broggy, Kinemon, Jozu * 12/11-12/22 6th Wave: Paulie, McGuy, Don Chinjao, Hawkins * 12/25-1/5 6th Wave: Shiryu, Ideo, Ace, Doberman * 1/8-1/19 7th Wave: Kanjuro, X Drake, Mr. 7 and Ms. Father’s Day, Miss Valentine * 1/22 - 2/2 8th Wave: Kid, Urogue, Capone Bege, Hawkins, Apoo, Doberman * 2/5 - 2/16 9th Wave: Harudin, Ben Beckman, Gladius, Wyper, Vista * 2/19 - 3/2 10th Wave: Brownbeard, Smoker, Orlumbus, Franky * 3/5 - 3/16 11th Wave: Byryndi, Killer, Paulie, McGuy, Sadie * 3/19 - 3/30 12th Wave: Harjudin, X Drake, Shishilian, Coby, Hina * 4/2 - 4/13 13th Wave: Shiryu, Ideo, T-Bone, Jozu, Cat Viper * 4/16 - 4/27 14th Wave: Kinemon, Kanjuro, Kuro, Suleiman, Raizo *4/30 - 5/11 15th Wave: Alvida, Vista, Marco, T-Bone, Lucky Roux *5/14 - 5/25 16th Wave: Broggy, Dorry, Apoo, Hawkins, Capone *5/28 - 6/8 17th Wave: Eneru, Gedatsu, Saga, Lao G, Zephyr, Musshuru * 6/11 - 6/22 18th Wave: Eneru, Hawkins, X-Drake, Coby, Blenheim * 6/25 - 7/6 19th Wave: Pedro, Brownbeard, Diamante, Dellinger, Miss Valentine * 7/9 - 7/20 How to beat Coliseum X See specific pages (and see comments on those pages to links to other guides specific to those colos, like reddit guides): Those are posted in the order they were released. Newest ones are on the bottom. * Lucky Roux (Coliseum) * Rebecca (Coliseum) * Smoker the White Hunter Navy HQ Captain (Coliseum) * Urouge (Coliseum) * Black Cage Hina Navy HQ Captain (Coliseum) * Mr. 7 and Ms. Father’s Day (Coliseum) * Magician Basil Hawkins Hawkins Pirates Captain (Coliseum) * Berserker Wyper Shandian Warrior (Coliseum) * Captain Kid Kid Pirates Captain (Coliseum) * Security Chief Miss Sadie (Coliseum) * Doberman Navy Vice Admiral (Coliseum) * Ben Beckman Red-Hair Pirates (Coliseum) * Fire Fist Ace Whitebeard’s Second Division Commander (Coliseum) * Coby, Hero of the Battlefield Navy Petty Officer (Coliseum) * Dorry (Coliseum) * Apoo (Coliseum) * Alvida (Coliseum) * Franky (Coliseum) * Broggy (Coliseum) * Yokozuna (Coliseum) * Vista (Coliseum) * Paulie (Coliseum) * Capone (Coliseum) * Lulu (Coliseum) * Jozu (Coliseum) * Brownbeard (Coliseum) * X Drake (Coliseum) * Killer (Coliseum) * Zephyr (Coliseum) * Ain (Coliseum) * Binz (Coliseum) * Saga (Coliseum) * Musshuru (Coliseum) * Moria (Coliseum) * Kuro (Coliseum) * Don Chinjao (Coliseum) * Miss Valentine (Coliseum) * Kinemon (Coliseum) * Kanjuro (Coliseum) * Marguerite (Coliseum) * Byrnndi World (Coliseum) * Suleiman (Coliseum) * Ganfor (Coliseum) * Gladius (Coliseum) * Orlumbus (Coliseum) * T-Bone (Coliseum) * Marco (Coliseum) * Ideo (Coliseum) * Shiryu (Coliseum) * McGuy (Coliseum) * Dogstorm (Coliseum) * Hajrudin (Coliseum) * Cat Viper (Coliseum) * Machvise (Coliseum) * Diamante (Coliseum) * Shishilian (Coliseum) * Lucy (Coliseum) * Kyros (Coliseum) * Dellinger (Coliseum) * Lao G (Coliseum) * Gin (Coliseum) * Raizo (Coliseum) * Blenheim (Coliseum) * Arlong (Coliseum) * Foxy (Coliseum) * Eneru (Coliseum) * Gedatsu (Coliseum) * Pedro (Coliseum) * Sandersonia (Coliseum) * Marigold (Coliseum) * Little Oars Jr. (Coliseum) * Rayleigh (Coliseum) * Mr. 5 (Coliseum) * Jesus Burgess (Coliseum) * Don Krieg (Coliseum) * Neptune (Coliseum) * Charlotte Opera (Coliseum) * Doma (Coliseum) * Captain Kid TS (Coliseum) * Dalton (Coliseum) * Ohm (Coliseum) * Kuma (Coliseum) * Daifuku (Coliseum) * Helmeppo (Coliseum) * Baron Tamago (Coliseum) * Shura (Coliseum) * Oven (Coliseum) * Ryuma (Coliseum) * Charlotte Smoothie (Coliseum) * Chopper (Coliseum) * Magellan (Coliseum) * Katakuri (Coliseum) * Pica (Coliseum) * Brook (Coliseum) * Doffy & Trebol (Coliseum) * Morley (Coliseum) (This list is not mainted much as there is nobody interested in creating detailed coliseum analysis - you can take this role over, it's a wiki!) Category:Gameplay Category:Coliseums